Changelog
'May 2019' '31st May 2019': Release 'June 2019' '1st June 2019': Update 1: ��DESERT�� * New "Sacred Sands" Dungeon [ NEW UNIQUE BOSS: ANUBIS ] * You can now aim abilities! * Changes to heal ability * Royalty and Wooden Wand can now be sold * VIP servers now teleport you back to your server after completing a dungeon * Bug fixes '2nd June 2019': Mini Update * IMPOSSIBLE DIFFICULTY! Only 2 players allowed, twice as hard as Demon. Got what it takes? * Max players in a squad have been increased based on difficulty! * NEW SETTINGS! You can now toggle Ability Aiming + Look At Mouse! * NEW MYTHICAL! It can be found in Sacred Sands. * First person camera improvement! Your gear and effects wont block your screen anymore! '7th June 2019': Update 2: �� CANDY �� * NEW DUNGEON "Candy Land" (50+ new items, and a new boss) * New miniboss * New squad settings (public, friends, solo) * 5 free extra inventory slots for everyone * New statistics page (found at the bottom right of your inventory) * Dual wield revamp (You can now equip 2 separate items to mix match weapons and stats! Abilities are based your right hand weapon) * 5 new effects * 2 new abilities * 2 new quests * New dessert pack (can be found next to shop) '7th June 2019': Minor Update * Level requirements on all dungeons reduced * Freeze ability bug fix * Faster loading times * All magic abilities deal 50% more damage * Pulsefire change has been reverted * Dual Wield change has been reverted. Dual Wield now doubles your damage as long as you equip two weapons. You can equip different weapons and still have double the damage from the old dual wield. '15th June 2019': Update 3: ⚔️ ENDLESS ⚔️ * NEW ENDLESS MODE! Fight in an endless battle in any dungeon! Dungeon level increases every time a boss is defeated! * BOSS REWORK! (Coral Kingdom and Crystal Caves have brand new bosses with unique fights!) * FAVORITE ITEMS! (Will prevent the item from being traded/sold on accident) * 8 NEW Mythicals * NEW "50 MILLION" Effect in celebration of 50 million visits! * NEW Dungeons Completed Leaderboard * NEW quests! '23rd June 2019': Update 4: ☢️ SEWER ☢️ * �� UPDATE 4 �� * ☢️ SINISTER SEWERS DUNGEON! Level 50 required! * �� MAD RAT! New boss that can be found in the new sewer dungeon! * ⚡ THUNDER PACK! New legendary pack that can be found next to the shop! * �� 35+ new items to collect! * �� Updates to quests * �� Bug fixes 'July 2019' '1st July 2019': Update 5: �� SUMMER �� ' * �� UPDATE 5 �� * �� BRIGHT BEACH! New limited time dungeon available to everyone! Dungeon level is UNCAPPED and will be a challenge for higher level players! * �� 50 NEW ITEMS! Collect these limited time items before they're no longer obtainable! * �� New Independence Pack found next to the shop * �� Mythical drop rates for Ancient Jungle + Coral Kingdom significantly increased * �� Two new game passes (True Ninja, and x2 Luck) * ✨ New Heal Blast ability * �� Collection rework * �� Bug fixes '15th July 2019: Update 6: ��MUSHROOM�� * �� UPDATE 6 �� * �� MAGICAL MUSHROOMS! New dungeon available to level 60+ * ��️ CRAFTING! Craft commons into rares! * �� 40+ NEW ITEMS! * �� New Mythical Developer pack found next to the shop! * �� Bug fixes '27th July 2019': Update 7: ��ULTIMATES�� * �� UPDATE 7 �� * �� NEW ULTIMATE RARITY! More rare and even better than Mythical items! * ⚔️ 7 Ultimate weapons! * �� RECIPES! Crafting has been completely revamped! Introducing brand new recipes that are able to craft new and exclusive items! * �� Search bars for inventory + trading + selling + upgrading * �� MYTHICAL NEBULA PACK! New pack that can be found next to the shop * �� New collections for Crafting and Packs * �� True Ninja fixed for mobile 'August 2019' '3rd August 2019': Legendary Utensil and Mythical Utensil Packs * ��NEW Mythical and Legendary Utensil packs! '10th August 2019': Update 8: �� SPACE DUNGEON! �� * �� UPDATE 8 �� * �� NEW DUNGEON: Space Base 70+ * �� NEW PRIZE WHEEL: Free daily reward for group members! Exclusive prizes (including a new Wizard Ultimate) * �� NEW RECIPES: Devastator (Warrior Mythical), Tectonic (Wizard Ultimate), Arcane Dragon Staff (Wizard Ultimate) * �� NEW QUESTS for Sinister Sewers, Magical Mushrooms, and Space Base * �� NEW MINIBOSS: Overlord * �� NEW Dungeon selection screen * ⚡ NEW Power level stat! Now you can see the real power of an item regardless of the level! * �� 2 Mythical Packs! New Galaxy Pack! Nebula Pack has returned with a new Mythical Helmet included! '18th August 2019': Update 9:⚡ NEW ABILITIES! ⚡ * �� UPDATE 9 �� * ⚡ 8 NEW ABILITIES! Quick Slash, Inferno Wave, Weapon throw, Meteor Shower, Sandstorm, Lightning Strike, Ice Spikes, and Earthquake * �� Ability to search for ability and effect names in the search bar * �� Treasure Quest translated for Dutch, French, Italian, Polish, Portuguese, and Spanish! * �� Overlord miniboss boss fixed * �� Bright Beach will be removed next update! '31st August 2019': Update 10: ⛩️ DOJO DUNGEON ⛩️ ' * �� UPDATE 10 �� * ⛩️ New "Daring Dojo" Dungeon available to levels 80+ * �� New gamemode selection screen (Classic, Endless, and Minibosses) * ��New Minibosses gamemode (All enemies are minibosses instead of normal monsters) * ⚔️ New Epic Katana recipe * �� New Mythical Golden Ninja pack * �� Demon and Tectonic Ultimate recipes changed * �� Bright Beach removed 'September 2019 '14th September 2019': Update 11:�� CASTLE DUNGEON �� * �� UPDATE 11 �� * �� New "Cryptic Castle" Dungeon available to levels 90+ * �� New Uncapped gamemode (Play easier dungeons at a harder level) * �� New King Hammer Ultimate recipe * �� New Mythical Corruption Pack 'October 2019' '4th October': Update 12: ��HALLOWEEN�� * �� UPDATE 12 �� * �� New limited time "Spooky Mansion" Dungeon available to everyone * �� New Halloween themed lobby �� New Candy Corns currency (earned from dungeons and quests) ��️ New Halloween Shop! Spend candy corns here! �� New limited time Halloween prize wheel items �� New Multi-Sell feature! Sell dozens of items in 1 click! �� New Pumpkin Blast ability �� New Horseman Miniboss ��️ Candy Corn Storm! �� New Mythical Eerie Pack '11th October to 14th October X2 WEEKEND' * ⭐️ X2 WEEKEND ⭐️ Earn x2 candy corn + x2 exp all weekend! (stacks with potions and gamepasses)⭐️ '18th October': MINI UPDATE * �� MINI UPDATE �� * �� 4 New Ultimate recipes (1 Limited time recipe Vlad) * ⚔️ 4 New Mythicals (Ancient Jungle, Coral Kingdom, Crystal Caves, Candy Land) * �� New Mythical Dark Pack '18th October to 21st October': X2 WEEKEND * ⭐ X2 CANDY CORN AND EXP THIS WEEKEND! ⭐ 'November 2019' '2nd November 2019': Minor Update * Candy corns have been converted into coins * Spooky Mansion removed * Lobby reverted * Prize wheel reverted * Mythical Developer pack has returned * Coin purchases now gives you the right amount based on your level '16th November 2019': Update 14: ��FALL�� * �� UPDATE 14 �� * ⭐X2 EXP + COINS all weekend! * New Fall lobby! * Endless Dungeon rework! * New Mass upgrade option! (upgrades your weapon as much as possible!) * Helmets that don't cover your head now keeps your accessories/hair! * New Mythical Thanksgiving Pack! * "Raid Dungeons" Quests can now be completed in Endless modes! * Toggle sprint on/off instead of holding down the sprint button for "True Ninja" Gamepass users '13th December 2019': Update 15: ��CHRISTMAS�� * �� UPDATE 15 �� * �� New Santa's Workshop Dungeon available for all levels till the end of the event! * ��️ New Limited Time Holiday shop! * �� New presents currency (earned from dungeons and quests) * ☃️ New Winter themed lobby * �� Elite Bosses (Bosses that are 4x more powerful that have a 10% Spawn rate. Guarantees a Legendary if you beat it!) * �� New Prize wheel items * �� New visuals for Lightning Strike & Laser Beam * ⚡ New Polar Vortex Ability * �� Lots of new Quests * ⛈️ Present Storm * ❄️ New Ultimate Frozen Pack * �� New x2 Presents Gamepass '31st January 2020': HUGE UPDATE * �� UPDATE 16 �� * ❄️ New Ice Palace Dungeon! Lvl 115+ * �� Santa's Workshop is now Lvl 100+ * �� New Lobby! * �� Banks are here! Provides extra storage! * �� Badges! Complete a challenge and earn yourself a badge! Some have rewards! * �� Monster revamp! Ranged monsters are here! * �� Every dungeon has been revamped/remastered! * �� New Prize Wheel items! * �� New Mythical Lunar 2020 Pack! * �� New Fireworks effect! * �� New gamepasss! x2 Quest Rewards! * ❌ Holiday Shop has been removed, your leftover Presents have converted to coins! * ⚙️ And tons of quality of life changes and fixes!